dmc_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alessa Gillespie (Earth-01)
Amara Gillespie is a powerful psychic who seeks revenge against the Brethren and Order of the Sword, and Armacham Technology Corporation, due to former for their cruel attempt to use him to rebirth their "god" after being horribly burned as a witch, and the latter for their usage of him in a series of inhumane experiments and secret projects with the aim of making his powers financially viable. It is eventually revealed that Amara is a male crossdresser who is mistaken by people as a woman due to his dress, long hair, soft voice and short stature. In order to fit into society's expectations of what a man should be and due to being self-conscious of how others may treat him, Amara masqueraded as a woman, despite that he is not transgender. History Early Life Alessa Gillespie was born September 23rd, 1979, to Harry Mason, an aspiring writer, and Dahlia Gillespie, a devout member of a religious cult (aka the Brethren) based out of Silent Hill, Maine. Alessa's maternal grandmother joined the Brethren for sanctuary after her first husband, Christabella's father, divorced her and left her penniless. Tired of struggling and feeling she deserved better, she seduced and married Dahlia's father, an upstanding member of the Brethren. However, Alessa's maternal grandmother allowed her second husband to rape Christabella in order to keep him in the marriage, an act Dahlia remained ignorant to throughout her childhood. This sexual abuse occurred on a regular basis and Christabella turned to the teachings of the Brethren for solace. After Christabella's her mother and stepfather's died in a house fire that she started, she spent the next several years stealing from Dahlia's trust fund with help from Vincent Smith, an investment banker. By the mid 1970's, Dahlia's trust fund had virtually no money left, and Christabella encouraged Dahlia to marry Vincent in order to keep up her livelihood and maintain her holy reputation. Quickly after they became engaged, Dahlia desperately wanted to get out of the engagement, due to Vincent's abusive and controlling ways. However, Christabella urged her to go through with the wedding, telling Dahlia to avoid doing things that made Vincent angry. Unhappy with this arrangement, Dahlia went on to have numerous torrid affairs with other men. One such encounter was with Harry Mason, an author who briefly came to Silent Hill to overcome writer's block, and this resulted in Dahlia's pregnancy. When Vincent became aware of Dahlia’s adultery he called off the engagement and threatened to expose Christabella's treachery. Before he had the chance to, however, Dahlia publicly denounced Vincent as a heretic and had him lynched by the fanatical Brethren members. Despite her sister, Chrisitabella, trying to convince Dahlia to get an abortion, Dahlia gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, with Eva as her midwife. Unfortunately, Dahlia's daughter was stillborn and her telepathic son mentally linked with his twin-sister to keep her soul from moving to the afterlife. In doing so, his mind was being dragged along to the "other side" with his sister. An ancient cosmic force sensed the baby's mind transcend the physical realm and resonate with its energy. The cosmic entity lent its energy to break the connection, and kept close watch on the young mutant because it felt a kinship with him. The death of her baby girl took a heavy toll on the mentally and emotionally unstable Dahlia. In the hope it would assuage her grief, she raised her son as the girl she always wanted, christening him Alessa. At Midwich Elementary School, Alessa was stigmatized by the townspeople belonging to the Brethren for being a bastard; Christabella, who had assumed the mantle of high priestess, encouraged her followers to treat Alessa poorly, viewing him as sin incarnate and as the reason for why she lost so much of her wealth. She also had begun to manifest psychic abilities, a trait that eventually lead him to being branded a witch. Alessa's teacher, Mrs. Katrina Gordon, noticed his bullying, yet was powerless to stop it and was unaware of the town's secret cult's involvement. The only friend he had was Anthony "Tony" Redgrave, who empathized with Alessa and grew secretly infatuated with him. 1988 One day when he was nine, Colin, the school janitor, attempted to rape Alessa, but Tony caught him, and nearly beat him to death until Alessa used her powers to mentally attack him, rendering him brain dead. Afterwards, Christabella convinced Dahlia to "purify" Alessa. On November 1st, 1988, Alessa was taken to a sacrificial chamber located inside the Grand Hotel. There, he was separated from Dahlia and was shackled onto a large iron seal and laid over a pit of burning coals to be burned alive as a witch. Upon realizing what was going to happen, Dahlia fled the scene to find help, but she was too late. During the ceremony, Alessa telepathically called Tony for help and he had come just as Alessa used her psychic powers to break one of the chains holding the seal over the pit. At that moment, Alessa let loose a psychic blast so powerful that it created an entire world, a private dimension linked only to her. This wave of energy overturned the pit of coals, setting the church on fire and starting the Great Fire of Silent Hill. Tony saved Alessa from the fire, as Dahlia and police officers arrived on the scene. Alessa was then brought to Brookhaven Hospital. When the doctors treating Alessa uncovered the truth about him being male, Dahlia was taken into police custody under charges of child abuse, and the townsfolk would later believed that she became crazy due to Alessa's supposed "death." In the hospital, Alessa's fear and pain turned to hate, and her psychic powers affected the world around her. She caused telekinesis tremors, nearby flora to wilt, even burned the eyes of a curious nurse who peeked into her burn tent. A second sect of cultists, known as the Order of the Sword, had been secretly dispatched to retrieve Tony, as he was the son of the god, Sparda. Having beared witness to Alessa's power and how he survived the fire, the Order instead elected to perform a ritual to revive Sparda; the technique was performed on other girls abducted by the Order, but all previous attempts had failed. A few hours after being admitted into the hospital, the Order kidnapped him and took his body to a secret ritual site located in Gillespie's antique store. Tony and the townsfolk were led to believe by the Order that Alessa had died in his sleep due to his sever burns; emotionally distraught at Alessa's death and his inability to protect him, Tony was soon forced to flee town with his caregiver after a demon attacked and burned down their home. The Order performed their ceremony on Alessa to revive Sparda, and the plan was a partial success, with Alessa becoming infected with the essence of Sparda in embryonic form. The resulting shock of this caused Alessa to split his soul in half, creating a baby girl, and allowed him access to the Otherworld and Fog World. Using his supernatural powers, Alessa sucked the people responsible for his suffering in Silent Hill into the Fog World and would shift them to the Otherworld to torment or kill his abusers. Leaving his newly created doppelgänger a few miles south of Silent Hill, the baby is found by Harlan Wade and his wife. Elizaeth named the baby Alma, and they began to raise her as their own adopted daughter. Personality Physical Appearnence Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Equipment Category:Earth-01